Images, whether captured on a film or digitally, may have inherent noise artifacts because the film or sensor that capture the images may, for an amount of light, have certain limitations in its sensitivity, which will lead to noise in its signal. Other sources of artifacts may include post capture processing, including resizing, color grading, warping, compression, multiplexing, or any other manipulation to that image. Additionally, the capture system may have an inherent resolution limitation in terms of the resulting contrast in the captured data, due to a diffraction limitation of the capture system components, such as the lens, sensors, or any other optical components. The contrast in the capture data may be characterized in terms of the resulting line pairs per millimeter in the captured data.